An Alternate Ending
by WeasleyWizardingWheezes12
Summary: After John had left Mustapha Mond's office, what if he had done somthing else instead of the book's real ending?


* * *

"I claim them all," said the Savage at last.

Mustapha Mond shrugged his shoulders. "You're welcome," he said.

(p. 240)

* * *

The Savage stood up from his seat, "Well, goodbye," He said. Mustapha Mond nodded his head in reply. The Savage walked briskly out of the office, he was no longer a "Savage" to be looked at, fawned upon, he was "John" now, just John. As he walked down, he came across Helmholtz and Bernard Marx.

"He wouldn't let me go with you," John said sadly. Helmholtz nodded.

"I should've known. What are you going to do after we leave?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," replied John, "I think I'm going to try to go back to the reservation, and teach them about the Other Place," He nodded softly. Bernard looked silent, as if he was scared at what was to come.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I shouldn't have treated you the way I did," Bernard apologized. John looked at him and smiled slightly.

"It's ok," John said, "You didn't know what you were doing."

"No, it's not ok, I did know what I was doing, I shouldn't have," Bernard said, and then he looked at John.

"Very well, but lets not go into that," Helmholtz said, "How are you going to go back to the reservation? It'll be hard."

"I know I'll find a way." The three men walked up to the roof, and started talking. They talked about nothing in particular, and John explained the works of Shakespeare. Now he had an audience who fully appreciated, if not understood what John said. John explained about love, and feelings. They shared questions, and then they saw the helicopter which was to take Helmholtz and Bernard to the islands. Mustapha Mond stood outside grinning in victory. John was filled with hate for this person who couldn't understand the meaning of love, happiness, and sadness. He knew he couldn't merely go back to the reservation and teach people, he would have to do something. He would come back and kill Mustapha, and take over the world state and create a government he had only heard about in bedside stories. I will, he thought to himself.

"Well John, I guess this is goodbye," Helmholtz told John in a warm embrace. Bernard also hugged John.

"Good luck, whatever you choose to do," Bernard said.

"I have a feeling this isn't goodbye, I'll bring you back from the island," John whispered. The other two nodded sadly. Bernard and Helmholtz stepped into a helicopter, and it took off. Mond walked away, with a gleam of triumph in his eyes. He had gotten rid of two people who were going to try and destroy his life.

Lenina walked upstairs alone and glanced at the empty sky. She didn't understand her feelings anymore. She couldn't eat anymore, she couldn't enjoy herself, the scent organ lost its appeal. She couldn't enjoy feelies, and the only happiness she found was taking some _soma, _but even then, she didn't feel like she used to. As soon as she saw John, she walked towards him. He didn't notice her; he was too deep into his own thoughts.

"John," she said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. He turned around feeling anger, and resentment towards her. But seeing her cry, made him feel some softness for this creature.

"Lenina," He said coldly. She looked lovely tonight. But her remembered her impudence the other day, and hardened. She represented his sin, his impure thought. But yet, she had been conditioned to think this way. She didn't understand his passion for her. They both stood outside looking up at the sky, it seemed to John that God was up there beckoning him to come and join him. But there was so much more to do on earth, he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lenina asked.

"Back," he said, "back to the reservation, where I came from."

"How?" Lenina asked.

"I'm not sure; Mustapha Mond says that I have to stay here, so it looks like I'll have to run away." John said.

"I'll help," she offered.

"Do you know what you're doing?" John asked.

"Look, I have connections, you won't be able to get out of here without my help," Lenina said smartly. John was confused at her sudden change of character.

"Why are you offering me this?"

"I understand, but I can't stay here any longer, and if I do I'm afraid I'll get tired of going around with different people all the time. I'm getting shunned because I can't have you, and I'm becoming the laughing stock of all the Beta females, because people are finding out about me having no one but Henry Foster for four months."

John nodded, "You can't come with me to the reservation though, I need to do that alone, and I don't need someone like you to complain about the heat or the stench. I just need help getting a rocket."

Lenina didn't argue with him. She wanted to go back to the reservation with him; she didn't want Fanny nagging her about everyone belonging to everyone else. She was beginning to get tired of it. It all felt like a game, but it isn't a game. It was life, and this was no way to live life.

"John," she began, as they waited for nightfall, "Tell me, what life before the World State was like. Was it anything like the reservation?"

"I don't know, ever since I was born, I had heard of the 'Other Place' and now I've seen it, and it's the most wicked thing anyone has to ever go through."

"What's so wrong with it?"

"One, you, look, don't you want to keep one person to be with forever? Don't you want to have a relationship?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you feel like there's a better way to live? Where one person can do whatever they want, whenever they want. When an Alpha can do an Epsilon's work?" He asked her.

"But why would they even want to?" Lenina asked.

"Because they can, because they feel that they could. Sure, there are social classes, but they should be based on the education, not the amount of alcohol that is poured into a child's bloodstream. Where everyone is equal, where they can love somebody for the rest of their life and not feel bad about it. Where old age isn't a bad thing but is embraced." He said, thinking about the World State.

"People are happy now," Lenina said.

"Are they?"

"I don't know; Fanny seems to be, Henry Foster as well. Benito Hoover and everyone else seem to be pretty happy."

"Are you?"

"What do you mean by happiness?"

"Are you completely okay with how your life is going?"

"No, that's why I'm helping you, oh; can I please go with you to the reservation?" Lenina asked.

"No, I'm sorry; you aren't ready for something this intense. I may be there for weeks, months even, you wouldn't have any soma," He said. Lenina nodded sadly. John almost felt sorry for her. But he also knew that she would be a hassle, and he couldn't afford to waste anymore time. Soon, darkness fell. It became pretty late; people now were either in Solidarity Services, or orgy porgies or whatever they did. Lenina and John stood up to leave, as if going out on a date. The both snuck down to where the rockets were. They spotted an empty one.

"Do you know how to fly one?" John asked Lenina.

"Fly one? All that you have to do is put in where you want to go and it'll automatically take you there." Lenina said as if it was the dumbest question on earth. John nodded and wondered where the Savage Reservation was.

"New Mexico, it's in southern New Mexico. Land around Santa Fe." She whispered. John nodded in gratitude. They both hid behind something as an infrared light passed. It seemed almost impossible to get to the rockets. There were a lot of them all standing upright, waiting to be launched. No sentries guarded it, and if anyone dared to try to steal one, they would be fried and burned beyond recognition. Lenina quickly walked into the building, John tried to call after her, but she calmly walked inside. A moment later, he heard a click as all the lights turned off. Lenina came up behind him a few minutes later.

"What did you do?" John asked.

"Pete Armstrong is the one that runs this; he took me out once, and explained to me how this entire system works," She told him, "I can't believe I'm doing this," She added as an afterthought.

"What?" John asked.

"Going against what I've been taught to believe. Doing everything against what's kept me safe all these years," She smiled slightly, "But it gives me a thrill, it's filling up a hunger that I hadn't even known was there," She said, "Please let me go with you John, I promise, I won't bother you, please John!" She implored. John remained firm.

"No, Lenina. The reservation is not a good place for you. You've been there once before, you've helped me out more than anyone. Go home, I don't need your help anymore," he said gently. Lenina had tears coming down her cheeks. He nodded, and went into the rocket's cockpit. She silently stood there, and looked resolute. She turned and walked behind the rocket, and left out of John's view.

He turned on the rocket, and found that Lenina's directions were fairly simple. He entered that he wanted to go to the savage reservation, and then relaxed as the rocket took him. He fell asleep on the flight. It had been a very long day for him. John walked along to the back of the rocket chanting some chants he learned while in the reservations. As he thought of the day, he also remembered Lenina, and her curiosity. Overcome by emotion, he cried for her, he missed Helmholtz and Bernard, he missed his mother. Even though his mother hadn't raised him that well, he still loved her. She had no idea how to act, she was still a child, but if he ever returned, he would teach her.

John landed the rocket farther from the reservation then the landing pad. After all, he knew that people here would support the World State. He contemplated on how to get inside the reservation without burning himself when he heard some shuffling from inside the cargo hold. John found a button that opened the door to the cargo hold. Lenina looked innocently at him from inside.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I said I wanted to come with you. You could use some help. Do you know how to fly a helicopter?" She asked. John shook his head.

"There won't be any soma here, at all. You can't complain, and you will get dirty. You can't even wash in a shower; you are going to have to in the river. This isn't a visit; this may be for the rest of your life."

"It's too late now," she said. The both stepped out of the rocket and snuck over to the ranger's headquarters. They were all asleep inside. They both ran inside the area and grabbed the first set of keys for a helicopter. They ran out as quick as they could without making any noise. They flew the helicopter into the reservation, the blades spun noiselessly overhead. John was glad for this luxury, they both landed into the reservation. The sun was beginning to rise, and John saw familiar faces going out to get some water. They both walked into the city as people surrounded them from all sides.

"How was it?" A little boy asked.

"How was what?" John asked.

"Civilization," another answers.

"It was horrible; I couldn't believe what I saw. People belonged to everyone else, and no one here deserves to go through that."

John spent the next months describing the World State, in the end, they all decided that they would try and overthrow them. After all the World State didn't have an army, but soma, which was pretty strong. They all constructed gas masks so they wouldn't breathe in the soma.

Lenina also helped out, she enjoyed the new things. Even though Linda couldn't take it, she was prepared; she knew what she was facing. The months passed by quickly, she played with little children, it was an amazing experience. Even though, she would sometimes miss the old world, buying new things, and flying, she would still be taken aback by old age, but it didn't bother her as much anymore. Soma was a thing of the past, and now she was happier. She experienced sadness when some of her teachers died; she experienced love, and everything. Happiness was more emotional now, and not material. She even started to have real feelings for John, and she felt that John reciprocated the feelings. One day he came to her.

"We're going back tomorrow, we're ready. We think we can take them. Some of the people have heard that some people are visiting, we'll take the helicopter. Lenina, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she said, "Yes I am, this has been too good to be true. Now we need to go back and face them." She was different now. Even John could tell, living here has brought color into her cheeks, and even though, for the first few days she was stubborn and unwilling, eventually she gave in. His feelings for her were beginning to come back.

John and some of the men went to commandeer the helicopter, the ten men that came along all put on masks, just in case the guards used soma or gas bombs. The helicopter came in, and began to land. Oh Jesus, please protect us, John thought to himself. They ran forward just as the doors opened and started fighting. This was the first guerilla attack the helicopter experienced. There wasn't much bloodshed, and all the passengers and the pilots died. John and the men took the helicopter and flew back towards the rocket launch. The rangers were all outside. As soon as John landed, they all took soma guns and squirted soma at them. Since they were wearing masks, it didn't affect them. They quickly stabbed and killed the rangers.

For the past six months, Lenina taught everyone how to fly a rocket, and helicopters to where they wanted to go. They flew the helicopters back to the reservation, and soon got everyone. John took one rocket by himself, and he instructed Lenina to follow him. The Savages all flew towards the World State, and they would land on the outskirts, and hide, and wait for John to come. Lenina was confused, what was John doing? Where were they going? John landed on the Falkland Islands, and Lenina landed behind him. Side by side, they killed the guards.

"Bernard! Helmholtz!" John embraced the two men, "I have a group of people to fight the World State, but I need your help." Lenina stood at the side, briefing people on what happened. This new adventure filled her with a thrill. Bernard flew one rocket full of people who were once exiled. They armed themselves with weapons from the guards. They flew back to England, and reunited with the Savages. They all camped on the edge of England. The next day, all of them would march into England. John counted everyone; there were a total of five hundred people. He had hoped that this would be enough. That night, Lenina stood outside looking up at the starry sky. Bernard came out and looked at her, remembering that they were the two that brought John into the place.

"Hey," He said to Lenina, she smiled.

"I'm scared," She said, "We're going to be fighting people that we've known for a long time."

"Yeah, but remember, no one is happy here. A gram is not better than a damn. We're doing the right thing, for future generations."

"Meaning that women will have to give birth, right?" Lenina asked.

"Yes," Bernard said kindly, "But, they have for many centuries before. It's nothing new; it's a very old practice." Bernard hugged her, and went back into the tent.

John walked outside. He looked at Lenina and quoted Shakespeare, "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief. That thou her maid are far more fair than she."

"Whatever is that supposed to mean?" Lenina laughed.

"It means that, the moon is jealous of Juliet's beauty because she is the sun. And you have become the sun to me," He said edging nearer to her. Lenina looked down shyly. He put her face into his hands and kissed her. She looked up.

"John," She was confused.

"I needed to kiss you; I may not live to see tomorrow, or the day after. But I needed to remember and have the most beautiful moment in life," He kissed her forehead.

"Good luck John, may Ford…"

"God," John corrected.

"God have mercy on us all." They kissed again and went to sleep. The next day they all marched into London and started to fight the war. At first, there wasn't much opposition, but the World Controllers intervened. Lives were lost, but Bernard, Helmholtz, John, and Lenina, and many others were saved. Seeing their courage, more people joined them. Eventually, the World State was overthrown, and sleep teaching was gone.

Helmholtz was elected as a leader for the new England. Many other countries also followed England's lead and abolished most of their test tube babies. Marriages was once more integrated into society, and even though at first people were hesitant, it worked. John and Lenina got married, and in the end Bernard also got married.

What happened to Mustapha Mond? Well, John couldn't bring himself to murder him, but he sent him to live among the filth of the reservation, among Christianity. People were happy now, the new technology was embraced, but it never replaced God or Shakespeare.

John and Lenina's grandchildren told their story and it lived forever in the hearts of children. It was even used to scare people when they tried to make life easier. Mother and Father were good words now. French, Latin, Spanish, and German were taught in schools again.

Well, games were still complex, but there was no laws forbidding jump roping and hopscotch. In the end, if one would walk through this new world, then they would say. "Oh brave new world, with such things in it."

13


End file.
